


1+1

by winratiner



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Credence, Double Penetration, M/M, alternative universe, top!Graves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: MACUSA安全部部长变成了两个。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代设定，MACUSA安全部部长/一个在麻鸡世界长大的小巫师。  
> 两个部长一个菇，两个部长两根菇。  
> ↑也是有病。

第一章   
一个普普通通的初春早晨，安全部部长Percival Graves手里拿着一份麻鸡报纸，看着那些不会动的图画，心思却全然不在新闻上。他抬起眼帘，看面前坐着的两个人，其中一个是他可爱的小情人，一个出生于巫师家庭，拥有魔法，却阴差阳错被麻鸡抱走抚养长大成人的Credence Barebone，他对上了Credence怯怯的目光，对他报以微笑——于他，对Credence多么温柔多么关照都不够——之后，视线移到了另一个，明明不应该出现，但偏偏以侵略性的气场昭告天下“老子在这”的人。这个人，感觉到自己的目光，挑衅着勾着嘴角看回去，顺便探手明目张胆地在Credence的屁股上掐了一把。  
面对这种挑衅他堂堂的安全部部长还不能生气，更没办法抽出魔杖照着他的脸来上一个恶毒的咒语——因为这人，是另一个自己。  
“呃……Percival先生和Graves先生，我得走了。”Credence拿起他的包准备出发，他在一家蛋糕店打工，那个老板是一个胖胖的好脾气的男人，和他的妻子——一个巫师——一样，很喜欢Credence，他们知道“Percival与Graves”的不幸遭遇之后，热情地为Credence提供了一个放假照顾爱人的机会，被Credence婉拒。Percival猜测是那个黑暗的自己，“Graves先生”，把他可爱的小仓鼠吓到了。  
“放心，Credence，小可爱，我不会欺负Percival，介于现在我们俩哪一个都不会用魔法。”Graves冲Credence眨眨眼睛。Credence笑了笑便离开，似乎是松了一口气。  
已经两个星期了。Percival把报纸放了起来。  
——  
悲剧发生在两个星期之前的一个晚上。那天，也就是安全部部长Percival Graves还是一个人的最后一天，他打算给他辛苦劳动的小蜜蜂一个惊喜，便从巫师商店买了些小玩意，店老板认出了这位高官，从抽屉里拿出了几包粉末，说这是从遥远东方的深山中找到的龙鳞粉，可以拿来研究新的药剂，Percival欣然接受。  
他的确在研究新的药剂，稳定魔法的药剂，不过不是为了自己，而是为了他的Credence。Credence生于一个巫师家庭，但是不知是MACUSA的失误还是其他什么东西作祟，还是婴儿的他和另一个麻鸡孩子换了身份，那个麻鸡孩子凑巧会魔法，在18年后，MACUSA人口管理部才发现了疏漏。当Credence被MACUSA找到的时候，这个担惊受怕了将近20年的大男孩才明白过来他不是个造成灾难的怪胎，而是有魔法的巫师。  
Credence在麻鸡的学校学了一辈子，他在麻鸡社会可以毫无困难生活下去，主席的意思是多一事不如少一事，但令人头痛的是，Credence的魔力强大却极度不稳定，在Credence第一次知道自己是巫师，紧张得差点炸了国会大厦之后，主席便把“照看”Credence的任务交给了傲罗精英Tina，让她定期带着他到Graves那边进行安全度测评，一来二去俩男人熟了，不知为何就搞到了一起。  
回想起来，是Graves主动约人吃饭，送送礼物啥的。  
然后Tina就解放了。Percival先生会在保证Credence和周围环境安全的前提下，稍稍教授Credence一些咒语，到目前为止，一切都好，Credence达到了四年级学生的标准。  
Percival先生捧着大包小包怪沉的，他本想幻影移形回去，但又想享受一下麻鸡世界“淳朴的平静”，便做出了让他后悔莫及的举动。  
他要步行回到位于麻鸡世界的家。  
半路上装着龙鳞粉的纸包掉了，Graves弯腰去捡，不知怎的绑在腿上的备用魔杖划出来，不偏不倚点在纸包上。魔杖似乎和龙鳞粉起了什么反应，一时间烟雾缭绕，火光乍现，待漫天的烟气消散，Percival便发现自己面前站着另一个自己，而那个人也疑惑地看着自己。  
他想召唤MACUSA的人，却发现两根魔杖都没了，无杖魔法也使不出来。“你能做到的只是在半空中挥手——顶着我的脸——像个赶蚊子的傻子，”另一个自己冲着自己恶狠狠地说，“找找身上有没有这边的货币，联系麻鸡事务处理部。”  
“就这样，我也不知道是什么咒语，或者诅咒？”Percival对Tina摊手，皱着眉头笑了笑——他发誓，他平时绝不会这么做，起码，当着下属的面，而且在这么严肃的场合？  
“Percival，你需要一个假期。”主席一愣，严肃地表态。  
“直到恢复为止。”她补充。  
——  
Credence看到两个Graves先生——他一直这么叫他——的时候，睁大双眼，紧皱眉头，脑袋微微摇了几下似乎在拒绝现实，但是直觉告诉他，这两个的的确确就是和他一起生活了一年多的男人。  
“Graves先生？”Credence唤了一句。  
得到的是两个人的回答。  
Credence对主席和Tina等人道谢后便带着一对“双胞胎”回了。  
Credence看这两个人倒是很准，他讲，Graves先生因为不知名的原因分成了两部分——黑的Graves和白的Percival。这也是为什么Percival先生会对下属摊手，甚至不分场合开个玩笑，而Graves先生的脸上则没有任何与温和、平静与信任，他警惕地盯着每一个人，似乎时时刻刻心里在盘算着什么。  
“MACUSA正在研究把你……你们变回来的方法，暂时耐心等待吧，Graves先生……还有Percival先生。”Credence明显没有适应突然之间变成两个的爱人，指了指客房，“我睡这间。”  
意思是让两个人睡一张床。  
Graves第一个不乐意了，一把搂过Credence的肩膀，看着Percival，用眼神警告他别打Credence的主意，Percival也不乐意了，虽然吃自己的醋有点丢人但——凭什么？同一个人同一张脸，就因为你是我的阴暗面就可以欺负人？  
Credence把脸埋在双手里，管不了，也不想管。  
值得庆幸的是这两个老男人还记得问问Credence的意见，Credence二话没说用魔法把自己的东西统统打包到了客房，锁上门，在门锁上加了几道难度非常高的咒语，以确保Graves们真的打不开，咒语使用的是绝无仅有的溜。  
没办法，这一黑一白两个人只能过起看你不顺眼但还不能收拾你的生活。  
Percival知道，同样是自己，Credence喜欢Graves更多一些。换句话讲，对Graves的霸道，他更难拒绝。  
每天Percival会温柔地对Credence说声早安，问他一些工作的问题，而Graves会把他拽到怀里给他一个不容拒绝的吻；Credence出门上班之前他冲他挥挥手，叮嘱几句，而Graves则不知从哪里冒出来紧紧抱着Credence让他红着脸离开；甚至还有一次，在Credence练习烘焙的时候，Percival在一旁看着，Graves斜倚在门边眼睛死死盯着Credence的屁股，猝不及防地从大男孩的身后把他紧紧环住，在Credence的惊呼中把他抱起来压倒在餐桌上，把Percival吓得冷汗直冒一个高蹿起来分开少年与野兽，那个时候Credence的眼圈似乎有点发红——但是他急促地笑了一下，在他的眼睛里，Percival看到的不单单是惊慌，更有喜悦和满足。  
Percival没有办法怪Graves的举动，不单单因为Graves是另一个自己，因为他知道，Graves的举动都是自己暗戳戳的小心思，在脑子里一遍遍的幻想。  
Percival Graves，禁欲的代名词，似乎情啊爱啊性啊这样的东西与他无缘，所以当Graves宣布他想和Credence在一起的时候，所有人，无一例外，包括Credence，都惊呆了。Credence喜欢自己，这点小心思Graves随随便便就看了出来，正好他也喜欢这个羞涩的男孩，从追求到告白再到做爱最后同居，一切都一气呵成顺理成章。  
但是，Credence怎么想的，他真的知道吗？  
他原以为自己知道，但自从Graves来了之后，他真的不知道了。  
Credence小的时候，他的麻鸡“双亲”便因为一场车祸去世，到了收养家庭被继父母虐待，他因为自己的错误挨打，为了保护妹妹们也会挨打，甚至被他的继父当做了泄欲的工具——当他被志愿者救出来的时候，十多岁的他已经习惯了把一切藏在心里，学会了忍耐一切，也不知道该如何向他人提出要求。  
因为Credence的过去，Graves对他的过度保护从来没有止过。Credence对亲密接触既渴望又抵触，他需要温暖，Graves给他温暖，他需要温柔，Graves给他温柔，他需要爱，Graves给他爱。Graves在性方面一直很克制，他怕他与Credence性爱会令这个曾经遭受过虐待的男孩回忆起痛苦的经历，所以那些狂野的、奔放的甚至有些许变态的想法只能在他的脑海中昙花一现——他一直认为自己做得很好，称Credence的心意，但现在，他不这么认为了。  
——  
“Percival，你像Credence的父亲，不是一个爱人。”Graves难得地开口与Percival聊天，他在Percival的面前坐下，“我想，你知道我是什么，我也能理解你在想什么。”  
“你是我脑子里的污秽，是我最不愿意面对的东西。”Percival冷冷地回了一句。  
“告诉我，好好先生当起来开心吗？”Graves默认了Percival的形容，“你就没想过，有没有什么方法能把我们合起来？”  
Percival满脸疑惑。  
“……可能你的聪明才智分给了我，我不怨你。这两个周，你应该能感觉出来Credence的意思吧？他不会拒绝我。他不会拒绝你的‘小污秽’，我敢说，他甚至还有点喜欢。”  
“你……什么意思？”Percival觉得这样怪怪的，但还是继续下去，好像和他说话的真的是他脑子里的幻象。  
“我是说，要不要试着……接受我？和Credence一起。”  
这就是他们怎么搞到了一起。


	2. Chapter 2

第2章  
Credence现在十分矛盾，以至于他手里拿着要找给客人的零钱发愣。  
“Credence，亲爱的，你怎么了？”Quinne及时出现，从Credence手里拿过零钱给了一脸不明所以的顾客。Credence红着脸低下头，低声嘟囔了一句“对不起”。  
“是因为Graves先生……们，对吗？”Quinne即使没有读心的能力也能猜出来Credence的烦恼，现在是下午三点钟，来的客人并不多，她便拉着Credence微凉的手坐到窗户边，为他添了一杯红茶，还贴心地端上两块蛋糕。  
“Quinne，我……你能帮帮我吗……”Credence低头看着桌面，双手紧张地攥着衣角。Quinne就像他的姐姐一般，拥有令一切不安消散能力，似乎什么烦恼到了她这里便不复存在。  
“当然，亲爱的。”Quinne甜甜地笑。Credence告诉Quinne，他现在十分矛盾，他有一种“背叛”了Graves先生的感觉。  
“为何这么说呢，Credence？他们两个都是Graves先生。”  
“不……不全是……我知道Percival先生是我平日见到的那个人，但Graves先生，他好像是另一个……人格？我现在……我怕……”  
“会爱上那个有点‘肮脏’的Graves先生，而对平时温柔的Percival来讲，是一种背叛？——对不起，甜心，我不是故意去看的，你的思想的声音太强烈，我一时没有控制住。”  
Credence没有在意Quinne读了自己的心，如果这些内容从他的口中吐露出来会令他羞耻。“Credence，你说过，他们俩都是同一个Graves先生分裂出来的对吧。”Quinne笑着抿一口茶，缓了缓，她没有忍住好奇心读了读Credence的小脑瓜，这个黑暗的Graves先生某些作为令她也深受冲击，“这两个人都是Graves先生，你喜欢哪一个都是他——我想，之所以会分成这样两部分，Percival潜意识里是不允许自己像Graves这样对待你的吧，如果我想得对，那么他俩合二为一的关键在这里了。”Quinne看着Credence，见后者一副恍然大悟的表情，忖度着这个小家伙找到了症结所在，“Credence，为什么不用飞路粉提前下班呢！我可以不算你旷工。”Credence羞涩地抿抿嘴，对Quinne报以微笑。  
——  
Credence不敢、也不愿对Graves提出一丁点的意见。遇见Graves是他人生最大的幸运，他甚至认为从前的悲惨生活都是他遇到这个近乎完美的男人的代价。Graves先生对Credence来讲是绝对，温柔又体贴，这些足够了，对Credence来说足够了，他没有理由因为一时的爽快对Graves先生提出过分的要求——Credence没有Graves认为的那般脆弱，他能走出过去的阴影，能迈过之前的坎，他也渴望近乎野蛮的性爱，但如果那不是温文尔雅的禁欲男人所期望的，Credence宁愿闭嘴不说——保持原状就够了，对自己来讲足够了——Credence，他是最好的，你还在奢求什么？  
……但，黑的Graves先生，他仿佛是从Credence无数次春梦中走出来一般，会像个被欲望支配的野兽一般把他压在身下，用令人窒息的方式一次次地宣布对Credence的迷恋。他喜欢这样的Graves先生，他喜欢被这个中年男人玩弄，喜欢他掌控一切的感觉。既然这也是Graves渴望着、隐忍着的事情……  
Credence站在壁炉里，撒了一把飞路粉。他决定，和Graves先生们好好谈谈。


	3. Chapter 3

第3章  
Credence是想和两个男人好好“谈谈”，但从没想过他会在与两个男人简单交谈以后便被架到床上任人宰割。很显然这两个男人趁他不在的时候好好“谈”过了。  
“Percival先生，Graves先生……”Credence不清楚发生了什么，便被Percival用食指堵上了嘴唇。  
“嘘……Credence，我们两个商量了一下，想试试看，如果你我同时接受了‘黑暗面’，我会不会恢复原状。”Percival亲吻着Credence的额头，边对Credence解释，“如果你不愿意，我们不会强求……”  
“但我想你不会拒绝我的提议吧，Credence？”这边Graves已经为Credence解开腰带，把裤子褪到脚踝，大有一副即使反抗也不会停止的意思，“毕竟……你喜欢这样。”Graves坏笑了一下，平日绝不会出现的表情带着魔法，令Credence一时忘了呼吸。Credence看了看Graves，又看了一眼Percival，Percival并不介意。Credence点点头。  
他或许是看到了两个Graves合二为一的希望，但他并不知道自己答应了什么。  
——  
Credence被两个Graves夹在中间，Percival从背后把他圈在怀里，亲吻他的耳廓，把Credence的耳垂含在嘴巴里吸吮，而"Graves"则迫不及待得把Credence的衣衫扯开，不管不顾四处崩开的扣子，露出年轻男人常年不见日光的乳白色皮肤，在上面抓挠揉捏，留下几道红色印记。  
Percival从Credence的鼻梁开始，顺着向下亲吻，鼻尖，嘴唇，喉结，锁骨，最后来到一侧前胸，探出舌尖舔了一下Credence小巧的乳尖，把这个粉红果实放到嘴巴里，大力吸吮，满意地听到Credence发出一阵呻吟，双手也探向Credence的屁股，揉捏那里两块白肉，手感饱满又柔软。  
Percival能感受到另一个自己对怀中人的逗弄，他把前臂环在Credence脖子前，把他的上身往自己胸前按，让他几乎仰倒在自己怀里。他的前胸贴Credence后背，他的小男孩已经出了一层薄汗，在轻微扭动下把汗珠涂抹在Percival厚实的胸肌上，黏腻腻的，但是Percival爱死和Credence肌肤相触的感觉了。  
“Credence，躺下。”Graves发话了，他拍了拍Percival的手背，示意他松开Credence，在Credence与两个男人分开的一瞬间大力推了Credence一把，让年轻男人跌在柔软的大床上，动作利索地爬上床，分开他的腿，让自己处在Credence纤细的双腿之间。Credence知道Graves想做什么，便顺从又主动地将足跟搭在Graves的肩膀上，怎料却被一脸严肃的Percival抓住脚踝，Percival明显有些绷不住，抿了抿嘴唇，开口道：“你得分再开点。”  
Credence立刻明白了这话什么意思，他激动得几乎要晕过去。两个Graves先生同时为他口交！他从没想过——他这几个星期有时候的确会幻想和这两个人做爱，但两个MACUSA的安全部部长同时对自己的阴茎做例行检查？这也太过了。  
Credence来不及感叹，他感觉自己的下半身在两个男人的宠爱下已经失去了所有权，Percival先生吸吮一侧的睾丸，而Graves先生用舌尖在他的阴茎上下，又同时用指尖捏住他的顶端，拇指在柔嫩的，已经吐出潺潺前液的小孔洞上抠挖，每一下都能挤出更多的前液，以及Credence无意识的呻吟和轻颤。  
“Graves先生……我就要……”Credence眯着眼睛，手指插入他们其中一个人的头发，他们现在或许交换了位置，也或许没有，但Credence已经有些抵不住了，他的腿分得太开，已经开始有些许酸楚，而阴茎前端传来一阵阵尖锐的快感令他有些想哭，想射精的冲动一阵阵从阴茎传到大脑，Credence竭力想抑制这种感觉，他很清楚，今天晚上他会被这两个人折腾到精疲力尽，他不想在现在就缴械。  
“Credence，宝贝，你要射了是吗？”Graves听到爱人话，停了下来，用眼神告诉另一个自己继续，“你今天想在他手里次数多一些，还是我手里多一些？”边说边把手放在Credence前胸挺立的肉粒上捏了一下，意料之中看到Credence颤抖了两下，泄在那个所谓的“白色”Percival Graves嘴巴里。  
“你应该多吃点蛋糕，Credence，”Percival见年轻人羞红了脸，亲了他的脸颊一下，之后贴在Credence的耳朵旁悄悄说：“味道不错。”  
“先生！”Credence满脸通红，瞪大眼睛看着这个平时温温和和，从来不与低俗有瓜葛的男人，他怎么能说出这种话？还是他一直都想说，今天终于有机会肯说出来了？  
“好了，”Graves皱起眉头，“Credence，宝贝，跪在床上。”  
Credence看了Percival一眼，后者点点头，用眼神告诉他这个人也是我，我不会有意见。见Credence跪在床上征求另一个自己的首肯，Graves有些不爽，但他也知道这种时候吃自己的醋根本就是无理取闹，捏着Credence的下巴，贴上他已经被吻得嫣红的嘴唇，把舌头滑进对方的嘴巴，勾上Credence躲闪无处的舌头，用自己的舌苔摩擦对方的，手像铁钳一般死死箍上Credence的下巴，就算Credence呜咽求饶，唾液顺着下巴低落在床单上也不允许Credence离开自己的唇瓣。  
真是……Percival皱起眉头，跟自己怄气，真是符合Percival Graves的性格，不过都是因为Credence，他自己倒理解，因为现在看着那张和自己一模一样的脸亲吻Credence，令Percival觉得自己似乎立刻就能像一包炸药把另一个自己粉碎成渣。 他深吸一口气，告诉自己此时此刻应该专注于享用Credence，探手捏住Credence两块臀肉，在Credence的支吾呻吟中捏了一会，用拇指把两块肉分开，露出隐藏在肉缝里的粉红色入口，看那里一收一缩似乎在害羞地邀请自己，心情慢慢好起来，看着那个漂亮的地方，嘴巴贴上用舌尖轻轻扫了一下。  
“唔嗯……”Credence没想到Percival会这么做，被突如其来的刺激惊了一下，扭了扭屁股，向后伸手抓住了Percival的手，试图让这个男人的舌头不要那么精准地刺激自己的敏感处——那条舌头就像一条水蛇，带着一丝凉向自己体内爬去，虽然进入不了多少，但它突破了紧固的入口，模仿阴茎的动作进出，在自己体内印下属于自己的印记，他微微扭了一下屁股，放松肌肉，试图让Percival进入更深一些。Graves发觉与自己接吻的Credence没有方才那般投入和不知所措，放开了这个年轻人，抓着他的头发，把他按在自己早已经完全勃起的阴茎上：“Credence告诉我，你喜欢这个吗？”  
Credence鼻腔里充满了Graves的气味，他贪婪地吸了一口，点点头，鼻尖蹭着Graves睾丸的位置，让Graves的前液涂抹在他的脸颊上，并没有回答，但是这个答案足够明显，Graves觉得自己可能又硬了一些，他捏着阴茎的根部往Credence嘴边靠过去，Credence听话地把Graves的阴茎含到嘴巴里，开始卖力地吸吮起来，方才他们对自己做过的，他要连本带利地还回去。  
Graves的阴茎塞满了Credence的嘴巴，雄性麝香味道令Credence兴奋不已，因为射精而耷拉着的阴茎也逐渐苏醒，被Graves揉捏着，滴下几滴透明的液体。  
“Percival，我看我们的Credence是想被榨干啊。”Graves笑了一下，一边在Credence的嘴巴里律动一边冲依旧耐心开拓Credence屁股的Percival说，“该用老二让他尝点甜头了吧？”  
虽然是个问句，但里面的毋庸置疑大家都能听出来。Credence停下动作，有些不舍地看着Graves的阴茎，舔舔嘴唇，被Graves再度推倒在床上，仰躺在床上，两条腿被Graves粗暴地分开，Graves抓着阴茎就想往里捅，被Percival 喝止：“戴上安全套。”  
“不，他不想——Credence，宝贝，你愿意和我‘坦诚相待’吗？”  
“戴上。”Percival眉头紧皱，拿了一个安全套扔过去，“别这样威胁他。”  
Graves不太情愿地戴上套子，像个生气的孩子一般把Credence往自己这边拽了拽：“排队。”说罢便一气呵成，把肉刃插入Credence最隐秘的地方，未等对方习惯便开始大力抽插，Credence从没有被如此粗暴地对待过，他紧紧攥住身下受床单，生怕被一点点顶到床头。  
Graves的阴茎粗大火热，烫得Credence几乎尖叫出声，被强行突破的钝痛和被填满摩擦的充实满足一齐从后面袭来，Credence咬紧下唇，承受着Graves一下下重击，前列腺在阴茎粗暴的碾压下，把这种折磨变成一阵阵快感，Credence觉得腰肢酸麻，前端似乎变得更加敏感起来，似乎稍稍一碰便能够射得一塌糊涂。Credence有些胡乱地叫着Graves的名字，张着嘴任由Graves双指夹着他的舌头逗弄，双腿不由自主地分得更开，方便Graves进入。  
仅仅是看着Credence被人操得情迷意乱，Percival只觉得自己的老二快要忍不住了，更别提操他的人和自己长得一模一样。Percival握住自己的阴茎飞快地撸了几下缓解欲望，这个动作在Credence眼里则成了羡慕和嫉妒，这个被Graves操得几乎无法说出连贯话语的青年朝着Percival伸出手，握上他的阴茎，痴痴笑着为他打手枪。  
“啊，宝贝，你真是善良。”Graves感叹了一声，抓住Credence的髋，把他翻了个个，让他像一只小狗趴在床上，对Percival偏了一下头：“操他的嘴。”  
而Credence则顺从地张大嘴巴，等待Percival的进入。  
Percival的阴茎插入Credence嘴巴的一瞬间，他几乎用了全身的力气来让自己不要射出来，Credence熟练地舔弄他的阴茎，把他的前液吞咽入肚，用他可爱灵巧的小舌头，用他柔韧的牙龈照顾到Percival每一寸敏感的地方。Percival有几次觉得自己的龟头已经顶到Credence喉咙的肌肉，一圈紧缩在阴茎外，这令Credence有了呕吐反应，但两个人都不想停下来，最后在Graves一记重重的顶撞之中，Credence再次泄出来，只不过这次的精液是缓缓流出，混着透明的前列腺液在床单上留下一片水渍。Credence吐出Percival的阴茎，因为口水呛了一下，咳嗽不止，Percival为他拍后背，等到Credence再次平静下来的时候，Graves从Credence的屁股里抽出阴茎：“Credence，你真紧……你知道你刚刚凭借屁股高潮了吗？”  
Credence再次羞红了脸，不过这次他很快就调整过来了，可能是刚刚的高潮太过美妙令他失了羞耻，也可能是他想明白过来和Percival Graves，他的爱人，在床上坦诚相待没什么不好意思，他用蚊子一般细微的声音说：“……还要。”  
Percival发誓，如果他们能回到原来的样子，一对一，有魔法，他会在这个年轻人身上用尽自己的花样。  
Graves调笑着让开了位置，方便Percival继续，挣开安全套，鄙夷地把它丢在地上，捏开Credence的下巴，再次将阴茎放到了他的嘴巴里。Credence的下巴酸涩，用眼神哀求着Graves让他稍稍休息一会，大眼睛里面水汪汪的，似乎下一秒就哭出来，Graves看了他一眼，替他抹了一下眼睛，双手掐着Credence腋窝让他跪立在床上。  
“Credence，宝贝，没事的。”Graves亲了他一口，语气缓和，声音里充满蜜，像从前一样，他紧紧抱着Credence，把他按在怀里亲吻，同时Percival在Credence身后，再次将阴茎埋到Credence紧致潮热的屁股里，轻柔地安抚Credence先前被粗暴对待的肠壁。  
这种轻柔是Percival一贯对待Credence的放法，Credence无法拒绝，Percival每次的动作都会精准地蹭过Credence的敏感处，快感像潮水律律卷过沙滩，如此温柔，绝不会令Credence感到不舒服。  
“嗯……”Credence的阴茎被Percival握到手心里，半硬的阴茎酸胀，吐出股股前列腺液粘湿了男人的手心，Percival不紧不慢地动作，他为Credence带来的甜蜜一点点积累，直到Credence再次毫无预兆地射出来。  
“这次的很淡，Percival，我们会不会玩太过了？”Graves附身亲了一下Credence的龟头，把溢出来的一点白浊卷到嘴巴里，他说这话却一点都不内疚，一点都不。Percival依旧沉浸在Credence因为高潮紧致痉挛带来的尖锐快感里，他大口地深呼吸，缓和射精的欲望，在他确定已经能够进行两个人的“邪恶计划”，在经历了三次高潮的Credence耳边低语，像一个披着天使外衣的恶魔，用令Credence无法拒绝的声音低声说：“Credence，你准备好接纳我们了吗？”  
“……嗯……”Credence眼睛半眯，点点头，Percival突然有些罪恶感，他知道这时的Credence根本不存在基本的判断力，Credence已经被他，被他们操醉了，他不知道接下来的是什么，但……Percival想这么做，他觉得心中一种罪恶感油然而生，但这种感觉同样令他性致昂扬，他并不排斥。  
Graves撸了几下阴茎，一边把Credence的双腿掰开，让Percival握着他的大腿固定住，伸出食指向紧紧含着Percival阴茎的小洞边缘按压。  
“唔！”Credence突然明白过来Graves准备做什么，他惊慌地看着对面的人，想挣脱却被Percival制住。  
Graves温柔地看着Credence，眼神前所未有地温柔，仿佛在他身体里住着的那部分温和终于苏醒了：“Credence，相信我们。”  
Credence看着Graves，眼神迷茫，最后点点头，把自己毫无保留地交出去。Graves亲了Credence一口，继续手上的动作，他的动作一反从前的粗鲁不耐烦，确定Credence的身体确实可以再容纳一根手指的时候才小心翼翼地插入下一根，直到他觉得Credence准备得差不多了。  
看了一眼Credence，Graves拿起了一个新的安全套——他不想他的爱人因为自己的自私而不舒服。那个Percival Graves似乎已经回来了。  
他扶着阴茎，紧贴另一根与自己一模一样的阴茎，缓慢挤进Credence已经被填得满满当当的屁股里，Credence因为突然扩张带来的疼痛再次湿了眼眶，他的双手抓在Graves肩头，因为疼痛在男人肩膀上留下十个发白的手印，脸涨得通红，张大嘴巴呼吸，脖颈上的肌肉显得一清二楚。Credence觉得自己被两个人撕裂了，但他清楚他的Graves先生不会让他受伤。Graves没有给Credence太多的缓冲时间，他和Percival配合在Credence被完全撑开的肠道里进出。Credence的前列腺被一下下地摩擦，顶过，碾压，单单是阴茎的按压就足够Credence高潮一次又一次，方才的疼痛几乎消失，占据Credence大脑的只有漫无止境漩涡一般的快感，他近乎绝望地发出一声声湿软呻吟，他不知道这两个男人的折磨何时才能结束，只能在一次次的律动中全盘接受，在前列腺带来令整个骨盆乃至全身钝麻的快感中释放一次又一次，直到两个人在他越来越紧的屁股里同时释放，Credence才浑身颤抖，将最后一丝体液吐得干干净净。  
Credence只觉得自己的力气被完全抽干，他失去重心躺在Percival的怀里喘着粗气，被两个男人亲吻抚摸，祈祷这两个人不要来第二次。  
还好Perciva Graves很有分寸，他们放过了Credence，一个抱着他去浴室里清洗身体，另一个则趁这时间换了床单，收拾干净床铺。  
“亲一个，我自己？”待一切都结束的时候，Credence沉睡在二人中间，Graves托着后脑勺躺在床上，看着躺在Credence另一边的自己。Percival皱起眉头，老大不乐意。  
“机会难得，毕竟没有人能看到另一个自己，更别提亲一个了，”Graves坏笑着伸手在Percival脸上拍了一拍，“还是不？”  
Percival翻了个白眼转身不理他，又因为想抱着Credence入睡而翻回来。他把Credence拥入怀中，在Graves嘲笑中闭上眼睛。  
——  
第二天清早，Credence虽然经过昨日的劳累，一大早还是在生物钟的鸣叫下睁开眼睛，发现自己睡在一个男人的怀抱里。  
“Percival先生？”Credence用几乎沙哑的声音问了一句，动了动身子发现四肢像灌了水泥一般动弹不得，而屁股则像被人用高压气体灌过一般疼痛，他试图换个姿势，结果发现即使他用咒语也很难让自己从活雕塑的状态恢复。  
“嗯？”Percival睁开眼睛，他也不舒服，感觉像西装革履一口气参加了两次铁人三项，疲惫不堪。  
床上只躺了两个人，但Credence的身边明显有第三个人躺过的痕迹。  
“Credence。”Graves挥挥手，成功地用令一杯水飞到手里，喂Credence喝下，知道所有事都恢复了原来的模样，在Credence额头上亲了一口，“谢谢。”  
“为什么？……不客气。”Credence突然发觉自己的问题很多余，便笑着往Graves怀里拱了拱，“先生，我可以，而且愿意再次经历那些，但是现在真的很累。”  
“我也很累……我猜我们昨天可能都很疲惫……但我想等我们休息好了，或许下一次可以跟着你的意见走？”  
End


End file.
